The present invention relates to a disc player which is capable of playing both audio and video discs by means of a single pickup and more particularly to a disc player which is capable of placing accurately a plurality of spindle motors.
In the prior art, no system has been proposed which can play both audio discs and video discs with a single pickup. Different player systems have been required for playing the two discs.
More specifically, in a compact disc player (which will be referred to as "CD") or an optical type video disc player (which will be referred to as "LD"), a label indicating the content of the play has to be viewed by the operator (i.e., must be placed on the upwardly-facing disc side in case the disc is played in a horizontal position), while the signals should be read out from the lower side of the disc if automatic disc-loading or clamping operations are desired.
However, in the compatible player which is capable of playing both kinds of discs (i.e., in which the center of rotation for playing the two discs is common and in which a common pickup is used), the clamping area of the LD and the read-in of the CD overlap, making it necessary to interchange the turntables.